Conociendote
by tidayukki
Summary: El señor del fuego ha sido derrotado, Toph pasa tranquilemente sus dias con sus amigos, pero estos momentos son destruidos cuando los padres de la Bandida Ciega van por ella. Y para poder seguir en contacto con ella, deben usar el poder del Fire Lord.


**Conociéndote**

Ningún personaje del Avatar me pertenece, es obvio porque Zuko no se queda con Toph ¬¬ por lo tanto le pertenece a Nickelodeon y bla bla bla. No gano ninguna suma de dinero de ningún tipo, y por ello sigo siendo una niña que babea frente a los estantes con mangas.

La chica ciega, se encontraba disfrutando de una tarde pacifica y agradable con aquellos a los que llamaba sinceramente amigos en la tienda de té.

Todo el ambiente estaba rodeado por una cálida atmosfera que se creaba con las risas que emanaban de los presentes. La felicidad era lo que más la embargaba.

De repente se escucharon unos pasos, a los que solo el tío Iroh presto atención, seguramente eran clientes.

-Muy buenas tardes, en que puedo servirles- pregunto cordialmente el tío a los recién llegados.

-Escuchamos que aquí se encuentra nuestra hija, Toph Bei Fong- una voz femenina se hizo notar

-Mama?- una sonrisa inmensa adorno la cara de la bandida ciega, que sentía como su corazón palpitaba con emoción. Sin siquiera pensarlo y mandando al diablo su orgullo, la chica corrió a los brazos de su madre. Sin embargo la estancia resonó, cuando la bandida se detuvo en seco al recibir una fuerte cachetada, por parte de su progenitora.

El ambiente se torno tenso. La chica estaba atónita, simplemente se llevo una mano a la mejilla tratando de contener las lagrimas que se acumulaban en sus apagados ojos, sobre todo al saber que la dirección que había tomado su rostro debido al impacto volvía completamente visibles las facciones de la chica ante sus amigos.

-Mira con que fachas andas, la descendiente del linaje de los Bei Fong, una fugitiva, rebelde y malcriada niña- decía la madre de la chica –iremos a casa, ahí no nos ocasionaras más vergüenzas- uno de los empleados de la familia tomo a la shockeada Toph, y la levanto en brazos, para evitar el contacto de sus pies con el piso.

Toph no reclamo, ni siquiera se atrevió a decir palabra alguna, por temor a que se le quebrara la voz.

Aang, Sokka, Katara, Tsuki, Zuko y Mai, estaban indignados por las palabras que le habían dirigido a su amiga, y sorprendidos, era la primera vez que Toph demostraba impotencia, su cuerpo estaba inerte en los brazos de aquel sirviente, mientras su mirada se hallaba claramente perdida.

-No cree que sus palabras han sido bastante duras- intervino el tio Iroh

-Con todo respeto, señor; la pequeña que usted ve, se ha escapado de casa, ha actuado en contra de nuestros deseos, y sin acudir a nuestro llamado cuando acudieron en nuestro nombre por ella-la mama de la niña anuncio los cargos que tenía en contra de la pequeña.

-Pero esa pequeña ha logrado enormes cosas, es una heroína, que acudió en la ayuda del joven Avatar- el tío defendió los meritos de la pequeña

-Y no dudamos de que su mala influencia, afectara de manera negativa en el comportamiento de nuestra pequeña- dijo la mujer mirando con desprecio al avatar y a los que le rodeaban- la cual sin duda, llegara a ser toda una dama- la última frase la pronuncio con autoritarismo, dando a entender que no era cuestión de que Toph quisiera o no.

-Habla como si su hija fuese una pertenencia- dijo Katara con enojo

-Y lo es, quien mas en este mundo cuidaría de una niña ciega, quien mas la protegería de los demás, quien le enseñaría a ser, algo que obviamente sin ayuda, podrá llegar a ser- dijo la señora sin siquiera reparar que todo lo que salía de su boca era absorbido por los oídos de Toph, y se clavaba en su alma.

En el breve instante que duro semejante conversación todos los presentes; pudieron observar el interior, la parte oculta y frágil, lograron ver a esa pequeña alma que con desesperación había creado una barrera, que había generado repulsión por lo que en ese entonces le rodeaba. Era increíble ver como a aquel halcón, en breves instantes y con el filo de la crueldad le eran extirpadas las alas.

En ese instante el tio Iroh, bajo la mirada con pesar, y tuvo que dejar que se llevaran a la niña.

-Toph!!- grito Katara

-No se la lleve!!- grito Sokka

-Tio que haces?!- grito Zuko al ver esto

Mai y Tsuki estaban dispuestas a bloquear la puerta

-No, hay nada que podamos hacer- les dijo Iroh a las 2 jovencitas que se amotinaban en la puerta. –Las leyes de este reino le otorgan a ellos la custodia de Toph- dijo resignado el tío.

El grupo de chicos, salió corriendo del local, descendiendo con gran apremio las escaleras, para lograr despedirse cuando menos de Toph, pero solo vieron como la chica ya estaba junto con sus padres en el interior de un carruaje que comenzaba la marcha .

-Tooooph!!- la llamo Aang en un intento por que la chica les prestara atención.

La pequeña ciega, viro inmediatamente; buscando el sonido de la voz de Aang, pero una mano adornada con anillos la tomo fuertemente por la barbilla para que no se asomara por la ventana.

Todos se encontraban en el interior de la tienda, con una extraña sensación de soledad, y un vacio que no sabían cómo ocultar.

-Chicos, porque esas caras largas?- pregunto Iroh

-Por que será?- contesto molesto Aang

-Podremos volver a ver a Toph?- cuestiono Katara mientras suspiraba

-Pues, en su casa, no creo- dijo Sokka recordando como los echaron de ese lugar hacia algún tiempo.

-No, en el reino tierra, pero tal vez, en el reino de fuego- dijo el tio con una sonrisa.

Fin de este episodio.

Bien este es mi primer fic de Avatar, espero que les guste, aun no decido si es un Taang o un Toko, pero probablemente sea más un Toko, porque esta pareja realmente escasea aunque como dije aun no me decido. Espero que sea una historia corta, pero veremos cómo se desarrolla….el problema no es escribir los episodios…eso lo hago en cada clase de la escuela. Es tener tiempo entre la escuela y el servicio social para teclearlo y subirlo. Por lo tanto, espero que me puedan tener paciencia. Nuevamente gracias, y me encantaría que me enviasen algunos reviews.

Hasta la próxima :D


End file.
